weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Shooter 2: Conscription
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Shooter 2: Conscription; ---- (PC) February 2007 Plot ---- A stand-alone add-on was released in 2010, titled Alien Shooter 2: Conscription. It features a new campaign, a few new weapons, several new types of monsters, and a new mode "Career" with five long levels of intense action. The story is a spin-off to original game, telling the story of a new recruit of M.A.G.M.A. corporation, who is stationed on one of the military bases. Suddenly, a base is under attack and the protagonist is forced to fight for his life. Later, he is assigned by the General to assist officer Donaldson and his squad in protection of a secret bunker. The mission is a failure, all squad is killed by aliens, and the recruit is heading to evacuation site, where he is ambushed by his own troops. Surviving the ambush, he is heading to the bunker in order to find out what dark secret the General was trying to hide. After discovering that the General was trying to breed his own version of aliens, the recruit, allying himself with corporal Jane, also betrayed by the General, destroys the facility and travels to the General's headquarters using the teleport. Even though Jane is got killed, the recruit succeeds in defeating hordes of escaped aliens and the General's personal army. The recruit confronts the General, who is piloting a giant mech-suit, and kills him, ending his scheme. Gameplay ---- Alien Shooter 2: Conscription is the continuation of cult Alien Shooter 2, which is a unique blend of two game genres- Action and RPG. The Great War has begun! The world population capable of functioning is mobilized to serve in army. Hordes of monsters are destroying the cities and capturing new territories. The situation on the battlefront reached the critical emergency point and there's nobody to wait for help. Try to fight with the aliens as private soldier from regular army, who occurred to be in the very center of grand events. The outcome probably depends on you! Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- Campaign Survival Multiplayer Career Perks ---- Self-Treatment; It’s a unique ability to regeneration. Your injuries and pinks are hilled immediately. Analyst; The ability to analyze the situation and draw conclusions. Your experience increases. Economist; You get bigger amounts founding money. Night Vision; Night way of life taught you to see in the dark perfectly. Vampire; You suck the energy of those who die out. You health increases when you kill your. Hypnotizer; The enemy will come closer if you hypnotize him. Observer; The ability to find cookie jars and hidden things. Boxer; You are a professional boxer! In the nearest fight nobody will compare with you. Character Skills ---- Health; The successful outcome of the mission depends on your health. With the increasing of it, the amount of health scores increases as well. Strength; Influences the general body-built, gives ability to carry heavier cargo and weapon. Increases the amount of health scores. Speed; Influences the speed of your movements. Accuracy; Increases accuracy of shooting from every weapon. Intelligence; Increases the level of intelligence, allows using of modern implants. Ability; Improves the ability, chosen in the beginning of the campaign. Singleplayer/Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Marines ---- M.A.G.N.A. Energy Corporation 2027 Sammy Swearengen - Mercenary Eric Kamlol Features ---- Huge crowds of enemies, more than 100 aliens on one map at a time. Ability to upgrade the main character's parameters. More than 60 weapon types, including sniper rifles. Lots of auxiliary devices, including radar and battle drones. Several types of vehicles to drive. Three game types: Campaign, Survive, Gun Stand. Maps ---- 10 missions. Weapons ---- NAIL_GUN.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NAIL GUN FLASH_PISTOL.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLASH PISTOL PM-5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PM-5 COLT_45.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=COLT 45 SIG-SAUER_SIG_PRO.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER SIG PRO BERETTA_L5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA L5 S&W_0.44MAGNUM.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S&W 0,44 MAGNUM GLK_P5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GLK P5 BITTLER_g2.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BITTLER g2 SIG-SAUER_P250_DCc.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SIG-SAUER P250 DCc BERETTA_GL-15.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA GL15 DESERT_EAGLE.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DESERT EAGLE PROTOTYPE_ET5.jpg|link=Pistols:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PROTOTYPE ET5 MOSSBERG_500_CRUISER.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MOSSBERG 500 “CRUISER” BERETTA_1201_FP.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BERETTA 1201 FP FABRARM_ADASS.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FABRARM ADASS CRAFT_SP200.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=CRAFT SP200 JACKHAMMER_MK3A1.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=JACKHAMMER MK3A1 SLIBERT_DM5.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLIBERT DM5 SILBERT_DM50.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SILBERT DM50 DOUBLE_SHOTGUN_RUIN_S2.jpg|link=Shotguns:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DOUBLE SHOTGUN RUIN S2 MINI_UZI.jpg|link=Miniguns_and_rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=MINI UZI H&K_G11.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K G11 INTERDYNAMIC_KG-9.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=INTERDYNAMIC KG-9 H&K_MP-5.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K MP-5 VIKHR_SR-4.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VIKHR SR-4 M16A1.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M16A1 H&K_XM-29_OICW.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=H&K XM-29 OICW M240G.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M240G VOLCANO_G2000.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G2000 AKM.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=AKM STEYR_AUG.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=STEYR AUG BT-3.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BT-3 DISEMBOWEL_H240.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DISEMBOWEL H240 VOLCANO_G5500.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=VOLCANO G5500 ATOM_SLRK_S100.jpg|link=Miniguns and rifles:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=???? SLRK S100 M-79.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=M-79 RG-6.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RG-6 RPG-7V.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG - 7V RPG-29.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=RPG-29 NTR-40_S1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=NTR-40 S1 FLY-2.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FLY-2 DSx4.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=DSx4 SL-1.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-1 SLR_500_AUTO_R5.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SLR 500 AUTO R5 ROCKET_VOLCAN_TF5_RAIN.jpg|link=Grenade_and_rocket_launchers:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=ROCKET VOLCAN TF5 RAIN BURNER.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=BURNER GF-1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GF-1 GP-53.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GP-53 G200.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-200 SL-2000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SL-2000 G-5000.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=G-5000 GH-5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=GH-5 S-50.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=S-50 PR-1500.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=PR-1500 5G.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=5G SPG53-L1.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=SPG53-L1 FR-Z5.jpg|link=Flame_and_energy_weapons:_Alien_Shooter|linktext=FR-Z5 60 types of weapons. Upgradable by collecting credits. Equipment ---- Flash lights, medicine boxes, flare guns, body armor (S1, S2-R, DF-10, G1, SPN-10, G200, BAYONET SL-G105, BAYONET2 SL-P550, SG32-50, SMR-25), implants, radar, battle drones (M-20/M-50), night glasses (S1). Aliens ---- 10,000 monsters, up to 100 monsters simultaneously. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Codes ---- In game mode: remgamma - remove gamma on the level stwin - complete level successfully. cheath - gives 1000 hp. st1 - gives 15000 hp. st2 - invincibility. stammo - gives some ammo. stexp or cheatexp - adds enough exp for getting new level. cheats - + 50 to the speed skill. cheatw - + 100 skills of weapons reloading. stkk - to kill all monsters withing a radius of 1000 pixels from the character. stk9 - to kill all monsters on the map. stgod - makes all skills (except perk) 100 or 200 sequential. adds also 50000 money. stm or cheatm - + 10 000 money. stshop - download shop on the level. stmusx - turn the x number of tracks. stmusstop - stop current track. stat - turn on\off current statistics. Future Releases ---- Zombie Shooter Alien Shooter Gold Pack (Alien Shooter 2 - Reloaded, Alien Shooter 1, Zombie Shooter) Patches ---- Reception ---- References Citations Alien Shooter 2: Conscription Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with other games and Alien Shooter 2: Conscription. Category:Alien Shooter Category:Video games Category:Alien Shooter Category:Video games